Tierra y Fuego
by OoCriisoO
Summary: Te conocí como a cualquiera, sin buscar nada, y terminé amándote como a nadie, encontrándolo todo. Zuko se siente confundido entre Mai y otra joven que conoció en el reino tierra.
1. I

¡Hola, hola!

El año pasado vi nuevamente el Avatar, y consumó en mi la firme idea de escribir una historia para Zuko. No me complace la pareja que le dejaron al final, por eso, me di a la tarea de crear para el, una nueva compañera.

Estoy por terminarla, al principio iba a ser una historia corta, a lo sumo 3 capítulos, pero me he alargado, espero que no pase los 10.

En fin, si me hacen el gran favor, ya lo leeran. Agradezco infinitamente sus visitas, y sus comentarios.

Nos leemos! :)

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—

 **I.**

La casa de té en la que trabajaban Iroh y Zuko, se destacaba en servicio y la calidad del té que servían, todo gracias a que el general ponía toda su pasión en cada taza.

Tengo estos boletos para una obra en el teatro de la ciudad. Me gustaría regalarselos.

¡Oh, que amable de tu parte, Yin!

Lamentablemente, yo no podré asistir, he tenido un fuerte dolor en la espalda, y me gustaría descansar.

¡Qué pena! Espero que pronto se recupere.

Sería una lástima desperdiciar estos boletos, ¿por qué no van ustedes? Dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

Se sonrojaron. El tío se dio cuenta que cada vez que se veían, sus rostros se tornaban ligeramente colorados. Sabía que su sobrino era algo torpe en los asuntos del corazón, y la joven, se mostraba un poco tímida; Así que, decidió actuar de cupido.

Ella llegó una tarde a refugiarse de la lluvia, y se convirtió en una cliente asidua. Muy hermosa, de pelo azabache, ojos increíblemente verdes y piel nívea. En sus conversaciones se notó a una joven encantadora, inteligente y educada.

Acordaron verse al cierre de la tienda.

Zuko la esperaba con un traje en color negro, algo nervioso.

Yin se presentó en un sencillo hanfu en color verde, compartiendo la sensación de Zuko.

Se encaminaron al teatro, sin hablar. La obra era sobre una leyenda de un pastor y una tejedora; la tejedora en realidad era una diosa que había decidido dejar el cielo para vivir en la tierra.

Ambos se enamoraron y tuvieron una familia. El cielo no estaba contento con aquella vida, así que obligaron a la tejedora a volver, la familia de la tejedora la siguió, irritando a los habitantes del cielo, que impidieron su paso hacia este, formando un caudaloso río.

Desde ese momento, los amantes sólo podían verse el séptimo día, del séptimo mes, cuando miles de picazas construían un puente, ayudando a la familia a cruzar.

Los actores son muy talentosos, ¿no te parece?

Habló Yin, rompiendo el silencio.

Sí, es verdad.

Caminaron unos metros, Yin le comunicó a Zuko el camino que debía tomar para regresar a casa.

Te acompañaré. Mi tío no me perdonará si permito que vayas sola.

La joven se mostró un poco desorientada al principio, luego de un cuarto de hora, llegaron a una pequeña casa.

Es aquí. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí… Disfrute mucho tu compañía, Lee.

Yo también. Contestó un poco apenado.

Zuko se retiró, Yin se quedó en el dintel de la puerta observando cómo la figura del joven se perdía. Alguien abrió la puerta.

¡Se-señorita! ¿Pero qué es lo que hace aquí?

—

Continuará...


	2. II

¡Hola, hola!

¡La actualización llegó pronto! :)

Y bueno, qué puedo decir, ¿de dónde salió la inspiración? Como lo habrán notado, me robé la idea de la chica que invitó a salir al príncipe, allá, en Ba Sing Se.

Creí que ese momento debía ser más especial, con alguien de mayor empuje.

¡Ah! Algo bien importante, es que no me gusta la relación Zuko/Mai, ella se me hace demasiado sosa para él.

Bueno, bueno, mucho blah, blah.

Disfruten, espero sus comentarios.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

 **II.**

Yin tardó en aparecer nuevamente en la casa de té, Zuko se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ella, extrañaba ver su delicada figura en una de las mesas que pegaban a la ventana, en la cual solía sentarse.

Me pregunto por qué Yin ha dejado de venir.

¿Zuko, acaso le hiciste algo el día de la obra?

¡Tío! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Se acerca el festival de la ciudad, si aparece por aquí pronto, deberías invitarla.

¿Y por qué debería invitarla?

Porque es una muchacha encantadora, si fuese más joven, yo mismo la invitaría. Contestó bromeando.

La semana del festival llegó, y la joven no apareció.

En el último día, Yin visitó nuevamente el salón de té.

¡Qué alegria volver a verte, Yin! Pensamos que ya nunca más te veríamos por aquí.

Me disculpo, debía atender algunos asuntos importantes.

Hemos traído una nueva mezcla, ¿deseas probarla?

Por supuesto, confío en su buen gusto.

Un rato después, mientras Yin disfrutaba su bebida, un joven de cabello oscuro se acercó a ella.

Disculpa, ¿me permites acompañarte?

Sí, claro.

Se presentó, su nombre era Soma,un chico alto, moreno, de pelo negro, ojos grandes y oscuros, simpático, hijo de un comerciante. Pasaron la tarde conversando, lo que a Zuko no le hizo muy en gracia.

Yin tengo que irme, debo ayudar a mi padre con algunas tareas.

Quizás sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la clausura del festival? Es esta noche.

Zuko alcanzó a escuchar la invitación, retiraba la cerámica usada de la mesa continua. Yin lo miró brevemente, y él se alejó rápidamente.

¡Oh! agradezco tu invitación Soma, pero ya me han invitado. Discúlpame. Será en otra ocasión.

¡Vaya! Debí saber que ya tendrías con quien ir.

No importa, ¿volveré a verte por aquí?

Seguramente.

Esperaré entonces, y seré el primero en invitarte a salir. Soma se despidió.

Algunos minutos después, Yin también se retiró.

Muchas gracias por el té, las notas de lavanda en esta mezcla me parecieron deliciosas.

Me da gusto escucharlo. Vuelve pronto, Yin, estaremos encantados en verte.

La joven salió y sin pensarlo, Zuko fue tras ella.

¡Espera por favor, Yin!

La joven se detuvo y se volteó, un poco sorprendida por el llamado.

¿Lee?

Sé que es muy tarde para hacerlo, y sé que ya te han invitado, ¿pero me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme esta noche al festival?

Yin sonrió.

Sí, me encantaría.

¿No tendrás algún problema con el otro chico?

Rechacé su invitación. Creo que, estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras. Respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

¡Oh! Soltó Zuko, quién también se sonrojó.

Te veré al pie del templo a las 7pm.

La joven se alejó y Zuko entró a la tienda, con aire de satisfacción.

Al punto de las 7, los jóvenes se presentaron, el hanfu de Yin tenía bordados amarillos en la parte superior y una falda lisa en color verde.

Zuko, un atuendo en verde y negro.

Caminaron entre los puestos, miraron el espectáculo en el teatro del pueblo, compraron algunos dulces. Escucharon a alguien decir que los fuegos artificiales darían inicio, subieron a una pequeña colina y se acomodaron.

Mi familia ha servido al reino tierra por mucho tiempo, algunas veces me pregunto, si es verdad que ayudamos a las personas o si, en nuestra arrogancia creemos hacerlo, ignorando que estamos encerrados en una burbuja que nos hace ajenos a todo en el exterior...

Contestó Yin, luego de que Zuko le preguntara qué hacía su familia.

Todos estamos envueltos en una y al salir de ella es aterrador pues, lo que se sabía es completamente distinto.

Que acertado le pareció aquel comentario.

En realidad, Uds. no pertenecen a ninguna colonia, ¿verdad?

Zuko la miró sorprendido.

Ya lo sospechaba. Sonrió.

Yin, yo, nosotros no…

Tras un pequeño silencio, todas las luces se apagaron y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo. Brillantes, en todos los colores posibles iluminaban el oscuro cielo.

No te preocupes, Lee, no tengo intención de decírselo a nadie.

Se miraban fijamente, Zuko sabía que podía confiar en ella, lo sentía. Los colores y las luces se reflejaban en sus rostros, los corazones latian fuertemente, a la par que algo extraño pasaba en su interior. Zuko se inclinó hacia ella, y se acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven, se quedó a unos milímetros de sus labios, cerró los ojos y rozó su labios.

Se apartó apenado, Yin abrió los ojos en cuanto el príncipe se separó.

Yin, discúlpame.

La joven le sonrió, acarició su rostro y correspondió con otro beso.

Fue el primer beso de ambos, y ahora, lo recordarían como un espectáculo de colores infinitos, cálido y lleno de ternura.

Luego del espectáculo, Zuko acompañó a Yin a su casa, quien se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El príncipe regresó en una nube, entró al pequeño departamento, apenas durmió aquella noche, no paraba de repasar lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente, Iroh notó el buen humor de su sobrino.

Parece que todo salió perfectamente. Dijo complacido.

Ella lo sabe.

Iroh confundido lo miro.

Sabe que no somos de las colonias. Pero podemos confiar en ella.

Sorprendido por aquellas palabras, Iroh no pudo más que sonreír, el Zuko de antes se habría mostrado irritable, cauteloso y totalmente desconfiado. Sin embargo, se lo había dicho con una serenidad y alegría sincera.

 **oOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Continuará...

Déjenme saber qué piensan. :)


	3. III

¡Hola, hola!

Llegamos al jueves para un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a las personas que se acercan a leer. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Sin más, les dejo el siguiente:

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **III.**

El día que Zuko enfermo gravemente, había quedado de verse con Yin desde temprano. Lo cuido mientras Iroh trabajaba, al anochecer se retiró prometiendo volver por la mañana.

Iroh se mostró agradecido por el cariño que la joven mostraba por su sobrino. Luego de una noche dura, el joven príncipe sanó, despertando con una energía y humor irreconocible en él.

Las semanas pasaban tranquilamente, una nueva vida se dibujó frente a sus ojos, una que no había imaginado, no sentía vergüenza, ni rencor. Aquella paz repentina lo reconfortaba. Le agradaba la cercanía con Yin, quién sostenía su mano con firmeza y lo besaba con ternura. Le gustaba como lo veía, siempre como si fuera la primera vez, con alegría y un brillo en sus ojos. Nunca inquirió en su pasado, pero Zuko sabía que debía contarle la verdad pronto.

En verano, unos hombres de aspecto elegante llegaron al establecimiento. Tenían una propuesta para Iroh, abrir su propia casa de té en el sector más alto de Ba Sing Se. El ex general, emocionado, aceptó la oferta.

Eso es maravilloso, lo felicito.

Gracias, querida. Debes venir a la inauguración, serás bienvenida.

Agradezco su invitación, estaré ahí sin falta.

Pero Yin, ¿será posible que puedas ir? Sé que es complicado obtener un permiso para visitar otro sector.

No te preocupes por eso Lee. Finalizó la chica sonriéndole.

—

El día de la mudanza llegó más rápido de lo pensado. Su nueva casa, el establecimiento y sus papeles estaban listos.

Yin…

Lee, no te preocupes, confía en mí, estaré ahí. Lo prometo.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato, se despidieron con un beso y con la promesa de volver a verse.

La inauguración se programó unas semanas después de su llegada, para que tuvieran tiempo en organizar todo y familiarizarse con el entorno.

Muy contentos porque el día había llegado, recibieron a todos los invitados y nuevos clientes. Zuko lucía algo consternado, Yin le había prometido asistir, pero sabía lo difícil que era obtener un permiso en Ba Sing Se para cualquier cosa.

En un pequeño periodo de calma, la figura de Yin se dibujó en la entrada del lugar.

¡Yin! Llamó emocionado el joven.

¡Querida, me alegra que puedas acompañarnos!

Es un placer para mí estar aquí. Lo felicito, el lugar es hermoso, le deseo el mayor de los éxitos.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y charlas. La joven contó a los maestros fuego que le habían otorgado a su familia una casa en ese sector, y que podría visitarlos cuando fuera.

Yin, ¿podemos hablar? Pregunto el moreno a la joven.

Claro, ¿sucede algo malo?

No, es sólo que… quiero contarte de mi vida antes de Ba Sing Se.

La joven lo miró con asombro, sabía que ese era un tema muy serio para él, pues jamás lo tocaba, y que quisiera hablar de ello significaba que confiaba en ella, lo cual la llenaba de dicha.

Yin, tuviste razón al decir que no pertenecemos a ninguna colonia. Somos ciudadanos de la nación del fuego, o por lo menos lo fuimos. Mi padre me exilio hace tres años. Mi tío es el único que siempre me ha apoyado; luego de ser considerados traidores, nos dirigimos a esta ciudad, debo confesar que al principio odiaba la idea de vivir y estar aquí, y entonces te encontré a ti, y mis días comenzaron a ser más alegres, comencé a ver las cosas de distinta manera. Te has fijado en mí sin siquiera saber quién soy, sin importar mi pasado. Me has dado la paz que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Yin lo escuchaba atentamente, observaba sus expresiones, la pena que le causaba mencionar a su padre, su exilio, y luego, el entusiasmo que mostró al referirse a ella.

¡Oh, Lee! Ahora sé por qué posees esa esencia tan melancólica.

Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada.

No es necesario que te disculpes, entiendo completamente el por qué no me lo contaste, pero no importa. Cuando te conocí, sólo te vi a ti, justo como lo hago ahora, ni a tu nación, ni a tu familia, solo a ti. Tú eres lo que me importa.

Yin, te conocí como a cualquiera, sin buscar nada, y terminé amándote como a nadie, encontrándolo todo a tu lado.

Quiero ser totalmente honesto contigo, no quiero ocultarte nada nunca más.

Lee… Yo también te amo, quiero corresponder tu sinceridad de la misma forma. Lee, no soy quien crees.

Se miraron con sentimientos mezclados, alegría por saberse amados, y desconcierto por no saber qué tendría ella que decir.

En ese momento, un hombre, con aspecto de alarma entró a buscar a Yin.

Señorita, su padre.

La joven entendió la importancia de la presencia del hombre allí.

Lee, te prometo que terminaremos esta conversación cuando volvamos a vernos.

Se despidió del tío y el sobrino con un deje de angustia y se retiró.

A partir de ese día, no hubo más noticias de Yin. Zuko acudió a la casa donde la dejó muchas veces, y en la nueva residencia el sector alto, sin obtener mayor información de su paradero. No sabía dónde más buscar, lo pensaba y no sabía mucho sobre ella.

Entristecido por la desaparición, se resignó a esperar alguna noticia de su parte. Por aquellos días, su tío recibió la invitación para servir té al Rey Tierra, lo que llenó de júbilo al ex general. Solo para darse cuenta que era una trampa. Luego de ese acontecimiento, su vida volvió a cambiar radicalmente, la paz que había conseguido se torno en dudas y confusión. Regreso a la nación del fuego, con el "honor" que tanto había buscado, solo para darse cuenta que no era lo que deseaba en realidad.

Tras todo aquel caos, había encontrado su camino, el cual lo llevó a buscar, entrenar y luchar junto al avatar.

Fue, finalmente nombrado señor del fuego, y su tío volvió a su casa de té.

Sabía que no era fácil, pero con la ayuda del plan de Restauración de la Armonía y del avatar, un periodo de paz se avecinaba.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continua la próxima semana...


	4. IV

¡Hola, hola!

Los beneficios de tener escritos ya varios capítulos se traduce en actualizaciones rápidas.

Aún tengo dos o tres de respaldo ya los últimos, la verdad es que me estoy haciendo mensa, no quiero llegar al final. Pero no teman, aún falta un poco para eso.

Este es un capítulo corto, prometo que el próximo es más largo.

Agradezco a daniela9226 y a camilo navas por sus comentarios, los aprecio enormemente.

Sin más, los dejo con la cuarta parte.

Abrazos!

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOo**

 **IV.**

En Ba Sing Se, las cosas no marchaban bien, luego del fin de la guerra, se generaron conflictos internos, descontento en los sectores más bajos. Tras algunas semanas, el rey Kuei renunció en definitiva a su cargo. El gobierno recayó provisionalmente en el Gran Consejero, Mu Ten, nombrado después de Long Feng; hasta ese momento era el secretario de estado, responsable de las relaciones diplomáticas con las demás naciones. Visionario, idealista, leal al reino, inteligente, instruido en las artes de la política, economía.

Sin embargo, era preciso nombrar a un nuevo rey tierra, cuya figura de autoridad daría al pueblo confianza y certidumbre de un mejor futuro.

Meses más tarde, Zuko recibió la invitación a la coronación de un nuevo rey. Según le habían informado, en la línea de sucesión seguía el hermano del anterior soberano, pero este había muerto meses antes del término de la guerra, por lo que su primogénita debía tomar el puesto.

Acudió al evento, acompañado por Aang, y el resto del equipo. Mai no quiso asistir, dijo estar aburrida de esa clase de reuniones.

La ceremonia comenzó, los involucrados se posicionaron en el medio. De espaldas al público, de rodillas, con el rostro cubierto por un velo se encontraba la próxima soberana del reino tierra.

Los sabios dictaron su discurso, proclamando el juramento del rey, para con sus gobernados. Lo comprometía a velar por el bienestar de su pueblo, su seguridad y estabilidad.

¿Juráis lealtad a cada ciudadano del reino tierra?

Lo juro.

¿Juráis guardar y proteger la libertad, la fraternidad e igualdad entre cada uno de sus soberanos?

Lo juro.

Con el poder que se me ha conferido, os proclamó como la nueva soberana del reino tierra.

El anciano subió el velo que cubría el rostro de la mujer y colocó la corona con el símbolo del reino en su cabeza.

Levántese y mire ahora, al que a partir de hoy será su pueblo.

"Vosotros, el pueblo, tenéis la fortaleza. ¡El poder de crear vuestra felicidad! Vosotros, el pueblo, tenéis el poder de hacer que esta vida sea libre y bella, de hacer de esta vida una maravillosa aventura. Por tanto, empleemos ese poder, ¡unámonos todos!".

La gran plaza retumbó entre aplausos y gritos de emoción, ovacionado a su nueva gobernante.

¡Viva la Reina Guān Shi Yīn Zhou *****! ¡Viva!

Zuko y Iroh se quedaron boquiabiertos, la joven que nombrada reina, era nada más y nada menos que Yin, la misma que había compartido con ellos más de una tarde tomando té. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continua pronto...

 ***** Referencias:

En la devoción popular, Guān Shi Yīn rescata a quienes acudan a ella en momentos de dificultad, sobre todo ante los peligros producidos por el agua, el fuego o las armas. La Bodhisattva comprende los sentimientos de temor y responde a las peticiones de ayuda con su compasión. Ha hecho voto de no entrar en los reinos celestiales hasta que todos los seres vivientes hayan completado su proceso de iluminación y se liberen del ciclo de nacimiento, muerte y reencarnación (samsara).


	5. V

¡Hola, hola!

Llegamos a un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Nota:  
Letra itálica (I) y *** al comienzo y al final, son flashback***

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **V.**

Iroh se percató desde el principio de que la joven escondía algo. Su lenguaje corporal, sus modales y su conversación delataban a una joven inteligente, educada en lo más alto de la escala social. Sin embargo, vestía siempre con trajes sencillos, ocultando por alguna razón su identidad. No le mencionó nada a Zuko, respeto la discreción con la que se manejaba; más nunca imaginó que la dulce joven fuera la heredera al trono de aquel reino.

Tío, es Yin. No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué no me lo habrá dicho?

Zuko, antes de que comiences a realizar algún tipo de juicio, recuerda que tú tampoco le dijiste toda la verdad acerca de quién eras en realidad. Seguramente, Yin tenía motivos para ocultar algo como esto.

Ya tendrán espacio para aclarar todo.

En la celebración posterior a la coronación, Mu Ten introdujo a los líderes más importantes en las otras 3 naciones, el jefe de la tribu del agua del norte, del sur, así como a sus consejeros.

Su majestad, le presento ahora al Señor de Fuego, Zuko.

¡Lee! Musito la joven.

¿Disculpe, su majestad?

No, no es nada, Mu Ten. Visiblemente sorprendida por verlo ahí, por saberlo el Señor de Fuego, artículo unas palabras y recobró su postura.

Encantada de conocerlo.

Se hicieron una reverencia, y la presentación continuó con Aang, Katara, Sokka y el resto del equipo.

Zuko tenía emociones encontradas, estaba feliz por verla nuevamente, le parecía increíble que la Yin que conocía era ahora la soberana del reino tierra. La encontró especialmente hermosa en el traje propio a aquel evento; un atuendo lleno de bordados y piedras preciosas en colores rojos, verdes y amarillos, simbolizando la virtud y éxito de ese día.

Toda la velada, Zuko se mostró ansioso, Aang notó aquella inquietud, y le preguntó sobre eso, Zuko evadió la pregunta, indicando que era imaginación del maestro aire.

Finalmente, las presentaciones y saludos terminaron, dando paso a la celebración, la joven se escabulló por uno de los salones del palacio hasta un jardín. Zuko la siguió.

La encontró entre la oscuridad que proporcionaba un cuarto de Luna.

Así que, eres el Señor del Fuego…

Y tú eres la Reina Tierra.

Se miraron con ternura.

Lee, quiero decir, Zuko, yo, no era mi intención mentirte…

Nunca lo hiciste. En realidad, es verdad que tú familia sirve al reino tierra.

Yin abrazo sin más a Zuko, el correspondió al abrazo. Envueltos en la calidez que tanto anhelaban.

Cuando te conocí, solía escapar de mi casa, visitaba el primer y segundo sector, por curiosidad. Eso me hizo abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que vivía en una caja de cristal, que la gente sufría, y que todo nos era ajeno. Mi padre cedió su derecho al trono a mi tío, pues tenía una salud delicada, sólo fungía de vez en cuando como asesor.

Pero entonces, Ba Sing Se se vio envuelta en caos, mi padre murió y de repente me convertí en reina.

¿Ese día? Inquirió Zuko...

Sí, esa noche mi padre decayó, tres días después murió, con sus últimas palabras me nombró su sucesora. 

_***  
Mi amada Yini…_

 _Temo que deberás tomar mi lugar en el trono. Mi hermano es ingenuo y soñador. Ahora entiendo que él nunca podrá guiar a la nación. El reino está en tus manos._

 _Pero, padre, no sé qué hacer, no estoy preparada._

 _Nadie nunca lo está, querida. No temas, sé que lo harás bien. Eres inteligente, bondadosa, transparente, fuerte y muy hábil. Veo mucho de mi en ti, y tienes el corazón de tu madre._

 _Yini, confía en tu instinto, rodéate de personas sabias y en las que puedas fiarte._

 _***_

Debió ser muy duro para ti, aún debe serlo.

Acercaron lentamente sus rostros, rozaron su nariz, sus labios se tocaron lentamente, bajo la luz de esa luna que era testigo una vez más de su amor.

Alguien viene, indicó la joven.

Segundos más tarde su consejero aparecía.

Su majestad, la estamos esperando para comenzar con el banquete.

Gracias, Mu Ten. En seguida voy.

¿Nos acompaña, señor? Preguntó Mu Ten.

Sí, claro.

En la cena, todos deseaban conversar con la reina , todos pedían su atención, todos querían convertirse en su amigo, su aliado, su rey.

Zuko y Yin compartían miradas y sonrisas de vez en cuando.

Es muy hermosa, indicó Sokka.

¡Sokka! ¡Deja de ser tan irrespetuoso!

Katara, es verdad, sólo mírala, parece que salió de alguna leyenda divina.

¿Ah, sí? Le diré eso a Suki.

No, Katara, no sé lo digas, se pondría celosa sin motivo.

Todos reían, Zuko se limitó a escuchar.

No puedes engañarme, Zuko, actúas muy raro, ¿vamos dime qué sucede?

Ya conocía a la reina tierra, la conocí al llegar aquí, como refugiado. Y… ella fue mi primer amor.

¡¿Queeeeeeeé!?

Grito Aang, llamando la atención de los demás, se disculpó por escandalo.

Aang, por favor.

Lo siento, en verdad me sorprendiste. Pero por tu actitud, ¿lo que quieres decir es que, aún lo es? ¿aún estás enamorado de ella, no es así?

Zuko levantó las cejas, reclamó a Aang que dijera algo así en voz alta.

Pero tenía razón; mantenía intacto su recuerdo como algo hermoso.

¿Y Mai?

¡Lo sé, lo sé!

Vaya que estás metido en un lío, será mejor que pongas en orden tus sentimientos, sin embargo, será inevitable que alguna de las dos sufra.

Zuko tenía que ser sincero con Yin, explicarle que mantenía una relación con Mai. Una vez más su corazón se encontraba confundido, sabía que sentía algo fuerte por las dos. En ese momento, le era imposible saber qué hacer.

La velada terminó y se despidieron.

No sin antes que Yin le entregará discretamente un recado a Zuko.

 _Encuéntrame mañana, al mediodía en el jardín del dragón. Yin._

—

Zuko acudió puntual a la cita. No llevaba su distintivo como señor de fuego.

Estoy confundida, no sé si llamarte Lee, Zuko o tal vez Señor del Fuego. Le dijo al llegar.

¿Deseas que me dirija a ti cómo su majestad o cómo Guān Shi Yīn Zhou? Bromeó.

Sería lo más correcto.

Estás más alto y te luce bien el pelo largo.

¿Lo crees?

Sí, me gusta. Le afirmó acariciando su melena oscura y su rostro.

Creí que jamás volvería a verte. Le confesó Zuko.

Zuko…

Yin, te amo.

La joven se sonrojó, escucharlo luego de tanto tiempo la envolvió en un aura entrañable y alegre.

Y yo te amo a ti. No ha habido un solo día en el que no piense en ti.

Anhelantes, acercaron su rostro, inhalando el aliento del otro, uniendo sus labios lenta y suavemente.

Aún tenía un poder sobre el, que le propinaba paz.

Pasearon por el amplio jardín, se sentaron bajo un árbol. Zuko le relató lo sucedido luego de su separación, su participación en la derrota del reino tierra, su búsqueda por redimir su camino, así como el enfrentamiento con su padre, su hermana y su ascenso como Señor del Fuego.

La nación de fuego es sin duda el mayor desafío en mi vida. Mi propósito es restaurar la confianza del mundo en nosotros.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de saber que has elegido tu propio camino, me alegra poder ver al hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo. No será fácil, pero estoy segura que lo harás, devolverás al reino fuego su gloria y principios.

Así, transcurrió una semana, el señor de fuego visitaba el palacio todos los días, alegres, románticos e idealistas, así pasaban las mañanas y tardes. Pese a toda la felicidad, Zuko recordó la promesa que hace no mucho le había hecho a Yin, sería honesto siempre, fue por eso que no podía continuar sin decirle que en la nación del fuego, alguien más lo esperaba.

¿Sucede algo malo? Preguntó Yin, al ver como el rostro de Zuko se tornaba serio.

Prometí que siempre sería honesto contigo…

Sí, y yo contigo.

Luego de la toma del reino tierra, a mi regreso al palacio, me reencontré con una amiga de la infancia. Ni siquiera sé cómo inició, pero comenzamos a salir y ahora, tenemos una relación.

Yin enmudeció, y palideció.

Luego de algunos minutos, se puso de pie.

Todo lo que dije es verdad Yin, te amo. Y no quiero lastimarte. Es sólo que…

A ella también la amas, ¿no es así?

Zuko no supo responder.

Agradezco tu honestidad. Es tarde, si me disculpas, debo acudir a una reunión con el consejo.

Seguramente tu nación te necesita. Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso. Con tu permiso.

Yin se retiró dejando a Zuko en el jardín, el visitó a su tío y le contó todo.

¡Oh, pobre Yin!

Sobrino, debes poner en orden tus ideas y tus sentimientos.

¡Tío, no me hagas esto más difícil!

Mai, no merece esto. Ella me ha apoyado desde que volví a la nación de fuego. Incluso, puso en riesgo su libertad por mi.

Zuko, debes tener muy claro que el amor, la gratitud y el cariño son sentimientos distintos.

El amor verdadero inspira, ve por la felicidad de la otra parte, cuida y protege. Es un compromiso, confianza. Es abrir el corazón y tu alma sin miedo y sin medida. Zuko, la respuesta está en ti, nadie podrá decirte qué es lo correcto.

El señor del fuego regresó a su nación, después de varios intentos fallidos para ver a la reina. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cosa complicada el amor, ¿no lo creen? Ya verán qué sucede la próxima semana.

¡Abrazos!


	6. VI

¿Listos para un nuevo episodio? Ya conocen a Zuko, no es malo, pero se le da mucho eso de meter la pata. Bueno, bueno, este capitulo es largo.

Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior, más de la mitad se fue en _Itálica_ , lo correcto es sólo esta parte:

Mi amada Yini… Temo que deberás tomar mi lugar en el trono. Mi hermano es ingenuo y soñador. Ahora entiendo que él nunca podrá guiar a la nación. El reino está en tus manos.

Pero, padre, no sé qué hacer, no estoy preparada.

Nadie nunca lo está, querida. No temas, sé que lo harás bien. Eres inteligente, bondadosa, transparente, fuerte y muy hábil. Veo mucho de mi en ti, y tienes el corazón de tu madre.

Yini, confía en tu instinto, rodéate de personas sabias y en las que puedas fiarte.

Lo que sigue a ese texto es presente.

Gracias por leer.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **VI.**

He pensado mucho en nuestra última conversación. Me parece que lo es mejor es que cada quien siga su camino. No es mi deseo arrastrarte a una senda de errores y sufrimiento. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que pueda hacerte realmente feliz.

¡Que arrogante es usted, Señor del Fuego! Al asumir que mi felicidad o mi tristeza depende de usted.  
¡Que idea tan tiene del amor! El amor trasciende todo el mal que pueda ocurrir, es compañía, confianza, apoyo en la virtud y en la penuria...  
Sin embargo, le doy la razón, ambos debemos seguir el camino que se nos ha fijado. Tenemos una responsabilidad con nuestro pueblo.  
Le deseo la mayor de las alegrías, con su permiso.

Yin se apresuró a salir, las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos. No deseaba que nadie la viera en ese estado. Al escuchar las primeras palabras de Zuko creyó que este le pediría una unión eterna, creía que él deseaba estar a su lado tanto como ella y no fue así, entendía que estaba confundido, pero le lastimó su indecisión, su conformidad y sobre todo el que quisiera alejarla.

Mu Ten le abrió la puerta del carruaje y se internaron en el.

¿Su majestad, se encuentra bien?

Sí, no es nada. Prepara todo, por favor, regresaremos esta tarde al reino.

Se hospedaban en una de las mansiones del Señor del Fuego, como cortesía se las había ofrecido durante su visita. Estaban allí, para la firma de unos tratados, mismos que darían inicio a la Restauración de la Armonía. Todo estaba hecho, reuniones, acuerdos y firmas se asentaron. Mientras su reino se reconstruia, su corazón se derrumbaba sin remedio.

—

Zuko enfrentó las consecuencias de alejar a Yin, pero justo por esos días, las circunstancias por fin le permitieron resolver otro asunto que le apremiaba. Acudió con Azula, que residia en una institución mental para que lo ayudará a encontrar a su madre, y así fue, luego de años de creerla muerta, la encontró en la Isla donde ella había nacido, con un rostro distinto y sin saber quién era él o quién había sido ella.

En su aventura, encontraron a un espíritu llamado la madre de los rostros, quién reveló que su madre había pedido olvidar y cambiar de apariencia. Luego de ayudar a unos hermanos con ese mismo ente, este devolvió el aspecto de Ursa junto a su memoria.

Y una parte de él regreso. El rompecabezas que era su vida estaba poco a poco tomando forma. Comenzó así, la restauración, trabajó junto a Aang. Primeramente en las colonias de la nación de fuego, algo que tomó un poco más de trabajo, la idea era que estas fueran reubicadas dentro de la nación, pero muchas de ellas, con familias enteras ya tenían una vida muy bien hecha en cada lugar, pocos eran los que deseaban mudarse.

Pasó cerca de un año. El reino tierra continuaba con sus reformas, en ese periodo, las condiciones en los sectores más bajos mejoraron poco a poco. Por primera vez, un monarca se preocupaba y ocupaba en pos del progreso de cada sector. El índice de delincuencia y pobreza disminuían gradualmente. Se crearon poco a poco oportunidades para que cada persona pudiera superarse.

Como en cualquier gobierno, existían rebeldes que se oponían al nuevo orden, que a su vez, se unieron a la llamada Sociedad del Fénix, que tenía como objetivo ejecutar los planes de conquista del anterior señor del fuego Ozai. Prometiendo a los rebeldes de la tierra, poder, control, tierras y riqueza dentro de aquella nación.

No tardaron en planear un golpe en cada sector del reino, siendo el primero el más frágil de la capital. Atacaron el muro, derribando la parte central. La noticia del ataque llegó a oídos del equipo Avatar.

Es preciso que actuemos y ayudemos al reino tierra, de lo contrario, el caos se esparcirá y pronto tendremos guerras en todas las naciones. Indicó Aang.

Todos se prepararon. Zuko, estaba preocupado por Yin.

Al llegar, encontraron la muralla deshecha, algunos desertores se defendían de los contraataques del reino tierra.

La ciudad se veía poco afectada, al parecer, ya todo estaba siendo controlado. Los soldados, procuraban la seguridad de los habitantes. Hallaron a Iroh, ayudando a algunas personas. Zuko se alivio al verlo a salvo.

¿Tío, sabes algo de Yin?

Fue directo al primer sector, es allí donde están los mayores problemas.

¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

Zuko, tranquilizate, seguramente ya tiene todo bajo control. Te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando la veas.

Así, el equipo se separó por sectores, Sokka y Suki se quedaron a ayudar a Iroh, Katara y Toph fueron al segundo, por último, Aang y Zuko se dirigieron al primero en busca de la reina.

Mientras tanto, la reina, Mu Ten y algunos agentes Dai Li habían sido emboscados, paralizado sus extremidades, evitando que hicieran tierra control.

Vaya, jamás espere poder tener una audiencia con Ud. Su majestad.

¿Quién es usted? ¿qué es lo que desea?

Soy Li Kui. Y lo que deseo es muy simple, quiero su trono, su poder, estas tierras. ¡Lo quiero todo!

¿Cree que le será tan sencillo tomar esta ciudad?

Su majestad, no está en condiciones de decir algo como eso, los tenemos rodeados.  
Este no es un asunto diplomático, en esta ocasión no podrá endulzar los oídos de ningún negociante. No es una amenaza, ni siquiera es capaz de controlar la tierra, es sólo una niña rica, con algo de cerebro a la que se le dio la corona.  
La rendición es su única opción, si no accede, la mataremos a usted y a todos los habitantes de la capital que se resistan.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la joven.

Ya deseo ver el rostro de todo el mundo cuando sepan que he tomado al reino tierra, y que me hecho con la vida de su reina.

Señor Li Kui, cometió dos errores muy graves. Ha escrito su propia derrota. Comenzó calmada Yin.

¿Ah, sí? Deseo saber cuáles son esos errores.

Creer que puede atacar a Ba Sing Se y salir victorioso.

Li Kui comenzó a reírse. Hizo una señal y con ella varios de sus soldados mostraron a decenas de rehenes que habían capturado.

Piense muy bien sus siguientes palabras, su majestad. ¡Sobre sus hombros recae la vida de estas personas!

En un instante, la tierra bajo los pies de todos tembló, lanzando a los secuestradores a un mismo punto, dejando intactos a sus rehenes. Solo Li Kui permanecía de pie, atrapado, el mismo movimiento lo situó frente a la reina.

Y el segundo fue haber subestimado mis habilidades. Finalizó mirándolo a los ojos de manera victoriosa.

Yin realizó un movimiento con su cabeza, que movió la placa superior del suelo, liberándose a sí misma y a sus aliados. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, lanzó al líder con los demás.

Aang y Zuko llegaron en ese momento. Al ver a Yin, el señor del fuego recordó las palabras de su tío: _"...te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando la veas."_

Así fue, no tenía idea de que Yin era una maestra tierra, nunca demostró ese poder y nunca mencionó nada al respecto. Y al parecer, no era el único, lo vio en la reacción que tuvo el líder de la rebelión, los agentes Dai Li y algunos otros maestros tierra presentes.

Luego de aprender a los malhechores, uno de los generales se presentó a darle un informe.

Su majestad, cómo lo ordenó, hemos realizado una inspección a lo largo del muralla, la parte frontal es la más dañada.

Debemos restaurar el muro cuanto antes. Indicó la soberana.

Tardaremos algunos días en reconstruirlo, nuestros mejores hombres están exhaustos por el combate de hoy.

No se preocupe general, sus hombres pueden descansar. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Pero, su majestad. Con todo respeto, para construir la muralla se necesitaron un centenar de maestros tierra de la más alta categoría. Es muy peligroso que usted se haga cargo sola.

General, gracias por preocupación. Puede descansar junto a sus hombres.

La reina se encaminó firme hacia la parte con más daño, acompañada de Mu Ten, soldados y un par de sus generales, también por Zuko y Aang. La muralla imponente se alzaba frente a ellos.

Su majestad, puedo ayudarla, será más sencillo si lo hacemos juntos.

Agradezco mucho su ayuda, Avatar, pero no es necesaria. Como reina de esta nación, es mi deber proteger a todos los que la habitan. Haré que la muralla sea impenetrable para cualquier intruso que ose atreverse a invadirnos nuevamente.

Aang no dijo más, entendía la razón de la reina.

Yin cerró sus ojos y se concentró, minutos más tarde, la tierra comenzó a temblar. La parte que había sido demolida, se erguía ante sus ojos. Yin alzó sus manos, haciendo movimientos ascendentes.

¡Lo logró! Dijeron los espectadores.

Esperen, algo brota del suelo.

La reina continuó realizando movimientos marcados. Para fascinación y asombro de todos, vieron cómo la muralla estaba siendo cubierta por una placa de cristal verde. Era el mineral que el reino usaba en diversas actividades, conocido por su dureza.

Pero sólo unos pocos maestros tenían la capacidad para manipularlo, era un poder sumamente raro.

Minutos más tarde, la muralla mineral se extendió a lo largo y ancho de Ba Sing Se.

Era una muestra al mundo de que el reino tierra no estaba desprotegido, de que poseían una fortaleza y espíritu inquebrantable como ese mineral.

Yin se desmayó al terminar este acto, Mu Ten detuvo su caída.

Esta manifestación de mineral control, requiere mucha demanda de energía. Si me permiten, llevaré a la reina a descansar.

Zuko no pudo acercarse, pero se mantuvo cerca para saber noticias de ella.

—

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hasta la próxima semana. :)


	7. VII

**¡Hola, hola!**

Lamento la demora, sin una excusa creíble les dejo el nuevo episodio, es un poco corto, pero los consecuentes ya se extienden más.

Disfruten. :)

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **VII.**

"Mi amado pueblo, se nos han puesto a prueba en innumerables ocasiones, y es hasta hace unos días que habéis demostrado al mundo vuestra fortaleza, el ímpetu de sus corazones, de su espíritu. Confío en que juntos construiremos la nación que deseamos para vuestros seres queridos. No os diré que que no habrá días difíciles. Pero os puedo asegurar que yo, seguiré de pie ante cualquier adversidad, seguiré de pie por y para vosotros."

Ese fue parte del discurso que proclamó la reina luego de lograr ponerse en pie, consideró importante hablar con su pueblo, a pesar de su débil estado. El relato de cómo había construido la muralla mineral era ya contado en cada rincón. Ba Sing Se admiraba y respetaba el valor de su emperatriz.

El equipo Avatar aún se encontraba en la ciudad, la reina pidió una asamblea, para hablar acerca de la Sociedad del Fénix y cómo debían erradicarla.

Sus generales e incluso el mismo consejero insistieron en posponer dicha junta hasta que recobrara totalmente su salud, pero insistió en la importancia de dar solución al tema. Durante días se reunieron para crear un plan de acción, llegar a la raíz de todo, encontrar a los líderes, buscar sedes y reconocer las alianzas hechas de dicho grupo.

En todo ese tiempo, la convivencia entre el señor del fuego y la reina era meramente formal. Sino fría, Yin se mostraba indiferente.

Pensar en que podía perderla lo hizo reaccionar, sí, ahora se daba cuenta que lo que su tío y Yin habían tratado de decirle no era que debía alejarse, sino al contrario, que el verdadero amor era ser y estar, ver crecer y compartir todo con la persona que correspondía a tal amor. Así fuera bueno o malo, pues precisamente aquello era lo que fortalecía el vínculo.

Se dio cuenta que estar con Mai no era justo para ninguno. La quería, sí, por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero eso no era amor, algo en su interior le decía que ella tampoco lo sentía. Volvió a la nación del fuego para hablar con ella; para su sorpresa, la joven le pidió reunirse. En la charla, le comunicó que estaba harta de su constante silencio, de sus ausencias, de que nunca compartiera con ella sus planes o ideas. Ponía fin a su noviazgo.

Mai, discúlpame. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Debemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro, y aceptar que ninguno es completamente feliz.

La joven se turbo por un instante, las palabras de Zuko resultaban hirientes y liberadoras al mismo tiempo. Pensaba que él le rogaría por una oportunidad, pero tenía mucha razón, no era feliz, era desgastante el título de novia del señor del fuego. Y también, odiaba tener siempre que preguntarle lo que pensaba, lo que quería, ella no era así y estaba cansada de pretender ser una novia modelo.

Vaya, creo que debimos hacer esto hace mucho. Suspiró Mai.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Si tan sólo hubiera hablado con Mai antes, todo habría sido más sencillo. Rogaba que Yin pudiera perdonarle y darle una oportunidad para redimirse por lo que había hecho. Le escribió, pidiendo verla, no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió presentarse sin aviso.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Continua la siguiente semana.


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

Sé que aún me queda una oportunidad,  
sé que aún no es tarde para recapacitar.  
Sé que nuestro amor es verdadero,  
y con los años que me quedan por vivir,  
demostrare cuanto te quiero.  
Con los años que me quedan,  
yo viviré por darte amor,  
borrando cada dolor,  
con besos llenos pasión,  
como te ame, por vez primera.  
Con los años que me quedan,  
te haré olvidar cualquier error  
no quise herirte, mi amor,  
sabes que eres mi adoración,  
y lo serás mi vida entera.  
No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti,  
no quiero recordar como te perdí.  
Quizás fue inmadurez de mi parte,  
no te supe querer.  
Y te aseguro los años que me quedan  
los voy a dedicar a ti.

Hacerte tan feliz  
Que te enamores mas de mi,  
yo te amare hasta que muera.  
¿Cómo comprobar que no soy quién fui?  
El tiempo te dirá, si tienes fe en mi,  
que como yo te ame,  
más nadie, te podrá amar jamás.

Con los años que me quedan, Gloria Estefan. 

¡Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí, señor del fuego! ¿A qué debemos su visita, tiene programada una reunión con la reina? Preguntó uno de los generales que se topó en el palacio a su llegada

No, pero necesito tratar con su majestad un tema muy importante.

En aquel momento, apareció Mu Ten, se saludaron. Me temo que este día será imposible. La reina tiene un compromiso con el señor Han Xian.

Deberá esperar hasta el día de mañana para hablar con la reina. Si me disculpa, debo revisar que todo esté listo para esta noche.

Sí, claro. Sé de quién hablas. Comenzó a cortejar a Yin hace unos meses, lo sé, porque se ha encargado de viralizar su interés por ella. Proviene de una familia que posee una gran flota de barcos. Es acaudalado, culto, educado y apuesto, en resumen es todo un don Juan.

¡Tío! No me estás ayudando.

Lo que quiero decir, es que no creo que Yin sea la clase de chica que se deja impresionar por regalos extravagantes y actitudes galantes. Habla con ella.

No me permite acercarme.

Zuko, todos en el reino comentan que la intención de ese hombre es pedir la mano de Yin.

Haya la manera de hablarle con el corazón.

El joven señor del fuego pensó largo rato en ese asunto. Y llegó a una conclusión, si no podía verla, al menos, podía escribir lo que sentía.

—

Yin,

Perdóname.

Me he equivocado tanto, estoy arrepentido. Ahora comprendo lo que trataste de decirme.

Te aleje de mí pensando que así podría protegerte de mis errores, de la maldición que yace sobre mi familia, de mis demonios, de mi mismo. Y terminé haciéndote daño con mi indecisión, inmadurez y egoísmo.

He venido a Ba Sing Se para ofrecerte mi corazón que es más tuyo que cuando nos conocimos.

Una palabra, una mirada, un gesto bastarán. Por favor, no digas que es demasiado tarde, que este amor se ha ido para siempre. Dame una oportunidad para remediar mi error, para hacer que creas en mí y en mi amor nuevamente.

Te esperaré mañana, en el cierre del festival, en el lugar donde vimos los fuegos artificiales por primera vez.

Tuyo siempre,  
Zuko

—

Envió la carta con un halcón; la noche siguiente espero en el lugar donde su primer beso ocurrió. El espectáculo dio inicio y ella no llegó.

Zuko entristecido regresó a la nación del fuego. Pero no perdió la esperanza, recordó las palabras dulces de la joven, su mirada viva y tierna, lo acogedora que resultaba su presencia y su amor. Decidió entonces, esperar cuanto fuera necesario para que lo perdonara. Le escribía cartas cada semana, ninguna de ellas tuvo respuesta.

Una estación entera paso, y en el reino tierra se mantenía la expectativa de si la reina aceptaría la propuesta que Han Xian le había hecho.

Señor Xian, como sabe, las doncellas suelen ser prometidas en matrimonio desde su nacimiento, sin embargo, mi padre se opuso a tal idea, mucho antes de heredarme el trono de esta nación, me otorgó la libertad de decidir a mi compañero de vida.

" _Mi querida Yinni, me es imposible imaginar que alguien te merezca. Como tu padre, veo en ti cualidades maravillosas. Eres tan inteligente, tan fuerte, tan noble. Pero sé que habrá alguien para ti, que entienda tu naturaleza, que te inspire y que sobre todas las cosas te ame."_

Me ha halagado con su propuesta, le agradezco enormemente los innumerables detalles que ha tenido para conmigo.

El joven hombre, sonrió orgulloso ante tales palabras.

Señor Xian, no sería correcto faltarle al respeto a usted y a sus intenciones. Me temo que debo rechazar su proposición, es usted un hombre encantador lleno de virtudes, no dudo que alguna otra mujer le corresponderá como merece.  
Para mi, es imposible hacerlo, pues, sí he de confesarlos, mis sentimientos le pertenecen a alguien más. Sé que aquello no tiene futuro ni razón, pero poseo un corazón terco.  
Perdóneme si en algún momento le he hecho pensar que había una posibilidad.

Han Xian se turbó un momento, ciertamente no era la respuesta que esperaba. Su semblante se recuperó, del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó un fajo de sobres, se lo entregó, tomó el abrecartas que estaba en el escritorio continuo y se lo proporcionó, al hacerlo, pinchó la mano de la joven con él.

¡Oh, disculpe, su majestad!

Yin leyó su nombre escrito en todos los sobres, pasando desapercibido el pinchazo.

¿Por qué tenía Ud. Esto en su poder? Los sellos están rotos, acaso, ¿las ha leído? Tomó el primero.

Yin comenzó a leer la carta que contenía, sin esperar la respuesta del hombre. Su rostro reflejó un remolino de emociones, dicha, sorpresa y enfado.

Por casualidad, intercepte al halcón que llevaba esa carta, y lo seguí haciendo con los mensajes consecuentes.

No tenía ningún derecho en hacerlo, ni mucho menos en leerlas. Le pido abandone el palacio, no deseo saber ya nada de usted.

Mi querida reina, si hubiera recibido alguna de esas cartas, mis planes se habrían arruinado.  
Me sorprendió mucho saber que tuviera un viejo romance con el señor del fuego. El no ha perdido la esperanza en usted, pero a estas alturas, sin ninguna respuesta de su parte, seguramente ya se dio por vencido. Dijo con simpleza.

¿Planes? ¿De qué planes habla? ¿¡Cómo fue capaz!?

Yin comenzó a sentirse mareada. Perdió el equilibrio y Han Xian detuvo su caída.

No quería llegar a esto, pero usted me ha obligado. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado mi mano… No necesitaba su amor, sólo quería su poder.

¿Qué, qué fue lo que me hizo?

Existen venenos tan potentes, que con sólo un pequeño pinchazo basta para detener las funciones motoras de una persona. No se preocupe su majestad, no la deseo muerta. Aún..

El abrecartas con la que la pinchó contenía el veneno del que hablaba.

Yin se desmayó, al despertar, se encontraba en su alcoba muy débil, al parecer, ya había pasado algunos días. Los doctores no detectaron el veneno, sin saber el padecimiento lo único que le proveían eran vitaminas y revitalizantes. Sigilosamente, Han Xian continuaba administrando el veneno.

El terrateniente alegó que se había desvanecido ante sus ojos sin razón, y que antes de perder el conocimiento, le había pedido ocuparse de los asuntos de estado mientras se recuperaba.

Su leal consejero la visitó en su alcoba, y ella estaba despierta.

Su majestad, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Yin no podía hablar ni moverse. Sólo lo miraba con angustia. Mu Ten sospechaba que algo no estaba bien con aquella repentina enfermedad, presentia que Han Xian resultaba beneficiado con aquello, sin embargo, estaba atado de manos, cualquier movimiento podría enviarlo lejos, y debía cuidar de la reina. Una confrontación, podría ocasionar su muerte. Tenía una opción, fingir seguir bajo las órdenes de aquel hombre. Luego de algunos días, envió a su más leal ayudante con un mensaje urgente a la nación del fuego.


	9. IX

¡Hola, hola!

Después de mucho tiempo, aquí va el penúltimo capítulo. Y doy la buena noticia de que ya termine esta historia. Estoy trabajando en algunos extras, y en las referencias que tome como inspiración.

Que lo disfruten.

Nota:  
Letra itálica _(I)_ pensamiento.

 _(I) +_ *** al comienzo y al final, son flashback***

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

El mensaje jamás llegó a su destino, Han Xian tenía vigiladas todas las salidas de la ciudad, al encontrar al asistente de Mu Ten, lo detuvo, continuando con el propio consejero, que encerró en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se.

Iroh se presentó en el palacio, acudía con Yin una vez al mes, para liberarla de un poco del estrés del trono. Ahí, fue que se enteró que la reina no gozaba de buena salud. Todo le pareció extraño, el personal del palacio había sido reemplazado por nuevos elementos, y no lo dejaron verla.

Partió a la nación del fuego a informar de esto a Zuko. Al enterarse de esto, el señor del fuego se marchó apresurado acompañado de todo el equipo. Tal como lo había dicho su tío, las cosas en el palacio cambiaron. Han Xian salió a su encuentro, informando que la salud de la reina era muy delicada, y que el médico había prohibido las visitas.

No he visto por ninguna parte al consejero de la reina, ¿sabe usted dónde está?

Ese hombre es un traidor al reino, en cuanto la reina enfermó, desapareció con una gran suma de dinero, además de que robó varias joyas reales.  
Si me disculpan, debo volver a los asuntos de estado.

El hombre los dejó en una de las salas de estar del palacio. Consternados por lo que habían escuchado.

Ese sujeto está mintiendo. Confirmó Toph. Pude sentirlo en su respiración, es apenas perceptible, pero lo note cuando habló del consejero.

Es vital que veamos a la reina, creo que corre peligro. Indicó Aang.

No podemos, el palacio tiene seguridad por todas partes, incluso siento movimiento debajo de nosotros, lo que quiere decir que el subterráneo también está vigilado.

Es como si escondieran algo. Mencionó Sokka.

Salieron del palacio y se encontraron con Iroh en su casa de té.

Zuko, aquí hay alguien que podría ayudarnos.

Zuko se sorprendió al ver al joven que tenía frente a sí, era Zhao, quien alguna vez invitó a Yin al festival de las luces. También estaba una joven que dijo ser la dama de compañía de la reina.

Herede el negocio de mi padre, la reina me concedió el honor de ser uno de los proveedores reales. Desde hace algunos días he notado un ambiente extraño en el palacio. La mayor parte del personal ha sido reemplazado por gente de Han Xian. Incluso los generales se reunen en otro lugar.

¿Y la reina, cómo se encuentra, los doctores saben que tiene? Pregunto Aang.

No, ningún médico ha podido encontrar algo. Todo fue muy extraño, la señorita Guan Shi siempre ha gozado de buena salud. Pero de repente, se desvaneció. Al no saber que la aqueja no podemos darle medicamentos y sólo le suministramos algunas infusiones y bálsamos. Me preocupa, al principio, se mantenía despierta pero desde hace algunos días sólo duerme. Intervino Jian Li, la doncella del palacio.

Tenemos que hallar la manera de rescatarla, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Dijo Zuko algo angustiado.

Todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a su majestad, sin su apoyo el negocio de mi padre hubiera caído en bancarrota. Así que, no me importaría arriesgar mi vida por la reina.  
Puedo infiltrar a 3 personas dentro del palacio como personal a mi cargo, resultaría sospechoso si fueran más.

Debemos saber la rutina del personal, para poder movernos adecuadamente. Indicó Sokka.

Han Xian tiene programado un viaje dentro de dos días. Conozco todas las actividades dentro del palacio, siendo su dama de compañÍa, me resultará muy sencillo guiarlos hasta sus aposentos. Indicó la joven.

Perfecto, aprovecharemos su ausencia para rescatar a la reina. Señaló el de la tribu agua.

Debo ir yo. Habló el joven señor de fuego.

Sokka se extraño por la petición, pero no dijo más.

Katara, si la reina está enferma, tal vez tú puedas ayudarla. Toph, tu poder con la tierra y el hierro serán útiles para escapar. Sugirió Sokka.

Aang, Sokka y Zuki se reunirían antes con Xiang con pretexto de querer involucrarlo en los planes de la restauración.

 _***_  
 _Jian Li, recuerda que sólo debes proporcionarle 3 gotas, sólo tres, de lo contrario las consecuencias serían irreversibles._

 _Sí, claro, lo entiendo._  
 _***_

La mañana que Han Xiang partía, Jian Li acudió presurosa y alterada a su estudio.

¿Qué sucede Jian Li? Estoy ocupado.

La se-señorita Guan Shi.

¿Qué pasa con ella?

No, no tiene pulso. Ya he mandado llamar al médico.

Al poco rato apareció el médico real en la alcoba, Han Xian, Jian Li y un par de elementos de servicio estaban en ella. El hombre la analizó y tras un breve silencio y semblante trágico indicó el diagnóstico.

Es lamentable y muy doloroso para mi dar esta noticia, pero la reina ha abandonado este mundo.

El personal rompió en llanto, Han Xian se torno serio. ¡Oh, nuestra querida reina! Deja un gran vacio en nuestros corazones… Empezó. Jian Li, por favor, prepara el funeral, todo debe estar listo a mi regreso.

Pero señor, ¿no será mejor dar la noticia al reino y llevar a cabo de inmediato el sepelio?

No puedo postergar mi viaje. Comenzaremos con las ceremonias pertinentes en cuanto vuelva. Está estrictamente prohibido que la noticia salga de esta habitación, ¿queda claro?

Todos en el espacio asintieron, asombrados por la indiferencia y frialdad que mostró el hombre.

_

Han Xian salió al medio día, su viaje le tomaría por lo menos 4 días. Mientras, Zhao y Jian Li cumplieron con su parte, logrando que el resto del equipo se mezclara como personal del palacio, el trío llegó a la habitación de la joven reina acompañados por Jian Li.

Hice todo lo que me indicó. Le dijo la joven del palacio a Katara.

Gracias, Jian Li. Has sido de mucha ayuda.

Zuko se acercó y palpó con angustia la frialdad del cuerpo de la joven. Katara se colocó a un lado y tomo su mano, comenzó a hacer movimientos ascendentes y pronto una neblina salió de la reina.

Con eso debe bastar.

Toph, ¿pudiste encontrar una salida? Pregunto Zuko.

¡Sí, rápido, por aquí!

Yo me quedaré a encubrir el escape, por favor, cuiden a la señorita Guan Shi.

Toph abrió un hoyo en el piso, Zuko tomó en brazos a Yin. Jian Li le dio un candil a Katara y desaparecieron debajo de la tierra.

A su paso, la joven invidente noto la presencia de un viejo conocido. Le llamó la atención, y guío a todos allí. Abrió a su paso un pasadizo que conducía a unas catacumbas.

Toph, ¿qué es esto? Preguntó Katara

Es una prisión.

Pero no hay nadie aquí. Volvió a decir.

Te equivocas. Respondió, abriendo a lo lejos la puerta de una celda.

Aturdido, el consejero de la reina salió de ella, tenía un aspecto fatal, estaba deshidratado y hambriento. Parecía que el plan era dejarlo allí hasta su muerte.

¡Su majestad, señor del fuego!

No hay tiempo para pláticas, hay que irnos. Indicó Toph.

Sin mayores contratiempos, lograron salir del palacio, llegando hasta la casa de Iroh. Katara preparó lo necesario para la curación a Yin. Mientras Mu Ten contaba lo que había sucedido, como Han Xian le habló su plan de apoderarse de la ciudad y confirmó las sospechas, sin la reina él podría tomar control de todo el poder militar.

Mientras, Zuko recostó a Yin, la llamó en tono suave, pero no respondió. El suero que Jian Li le dio fue para parar detener sus funciones motoras por unas horas, aparentando así un deceso. Katara se encargó de reanimarla, sin embargo, su rostro rosado, era ahora pálido, la sangre había escapado de sus mejillas, y la temperatura de su cuerpo oscilaba por debajo del normal.

Katara entró y de inmediato comenzó a examinarla.

Sus signos vitales son muy débiles… Hay algo extraño, no logro descifrar qué es; es oscuro, apenas perceptible… Es veneno, al parecer se le ha suministrado por bastante tiempo pues se ha mezclado con su sangre.

Al escuchar esto, Zuko sintió como si alguien golpeara su corazón. Le pidió a Katara que hiciera lo posible por ayudar a Yin.

La maestra agua logró extraer en finos hilos la esencia oscura que había descrito.

La condición de la reina Guan Shi es muy delicada. He hecho cuanto me ha sido posible, pero el veneno invadió cada parte de su cuerpo, ya he limpiado su sangre. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que esta se regenere por completo y que responda bien al tratamiento.

Gracias, Katara. Pronunció Zuko.

La maestra salió y Zuko se colocó a su lado. Tomo su mano y la beso.

Pasaron dos noches sin que hubiera respuesta a la medicación. El joven maestro fuego se mantenía al tanto de su amada, sólo se separaba cuando Katara debía continuar con el tratamiento. Al no haber mejoría, la maestra le recomendó esperar lo peor. Los demás regresaron y se pusieron al corriente con lo ocurrido.

Inquieto, Zuko miraba la figura de Yin reposando en su lecho, se palpaba como la vida se le escapaba a cada instante. Recordaba la dulzura de su trato, su voz suave, alegre. La desesperación lo inundaba, ¿qué podría hacer?

Yin, me amaste cuando yo era incapaz de amarme a mi mismo.  
No me dejes, por favor. No podré vivir, si eso significa hacerlo sin ti.  
Te amo, vuelve, vuelve a mi.

Al mismo tiempo, Aang tenía una introspección en el mundo de los espíritus, todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo tenía intranquilo, y pidió consejo a Roku. Al terminar de hablar con él, le pareció ver a alguien familiar. Fue en su encuentro y era la reina tierra, quien caminaba sin rumbo aparente.

¡Su majestad! No respodió ¡Reina Guān Shi Yin!

La reina reaccionó al llamado.

Avatar Aang, que alegría verlo. Sabe usted qué lugar es este, no recuerdo como llegue aquí y me temo que estoy perdida.

Este es el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, su majestad.

¿Entonces, estoy muerta?

No, pero ahora mismo se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

Es verdad, ahora recuerdo que he estado enferma.

Avatar Aang, ¿podría ayudarme a regresar? Hace unos momentos creí escuchar mi nombre en la voz de…

Aang sonrió, sabía que Zuko estaba con ella en esos momentos.

Claro, sujete mi mano.

Las dos esencias desaparecieron de ese plano, y cada una regreso a su cuerpo físico.

Zuko… Dijeron en un susurro.

¡Yin! Dijo emocionado el joven al ver que los ojos de la pelinegra se abrían.

Zuko, tu voz… Te escuche llamándome, estaba en la oscuridad.

¡Yin! Volvió a decir con un alivio salido de su alma, verla despierta significaba una mejoría.

En aquel momento, Katara tocó a la puerta, debía continuar con el tratamiento. Al terminar, mostró un semblante positivo, la reina estaba recuperando su salud. Los dejó solos nuevamente. Zuko se arrodillo.

¡Yin, tenía tanto miedo de perderte! Tenía miedo de no poder estar nunca más a tu lado.

Sé que fui un tonto, sé que te hice daño. Sé que tal vez ya no me ames, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad, para hacer que te enamores de mí nuevamente. Para hacerte feliz, para hacerte olvidar todo el dolor que te cause.

Mi querido Zuko. Comenzó alzando con dificultad su mano para acariciar el rostro del joven.

No he dejado de amarte un sólo día… mi corazón es más tuyo que cuando nos conocimos.

Los ojos de Zuko expresaron su alegría, su corazón comenzó a resonar dentro de sí, llenado su cuerpo con espasmos llenos de calidez. Tomó su mano y la beso.

Se quedó dormida poco después, seguía sin fuerza. Zuko agradeció a todos su ayuda. Sokka entendió a qué se debía el interés de su amigo por la misión, y aún así, no podía creer que entre la reina y él hubiera una inclinación sentimental.

Me alegra que la reina se encuentre mejor, Zuko.

Aang, Yin me dijo que la ayudaste a volver del mundo espiritual. Gracias.

El joven avatar le sonrió. No vuelvas a perderla, señor del fuego. 

**oOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Gracias por leer. Abrazos. :)


	10. X

¡Hola, hola!

Hemos llegado al final de la historia. Estoy contenta con el resultado (en su mayoría); vaya que me causo un poco de conflicto la parte final. De hecho, tal vez en un futuro la modifique un poco.

Aquí va el décimo episodio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **X**.

Me extraña que nadie se haya dado cuenta de la ausencia de la reina . Dijo Toph.

Jian Li encubrió el escape. Contestó Zhao. Han Xian regresará mañana, debemos hacer algo, es muy peligroso que la reina permanezca en Ba Sing Se en su condición.

Prepararon todo para salir ese mismo día. Jian Li también abandonó el palacio. Partieron a diversos destinos. A la mañana siguiente, tal como se esperaba, Han Xian regreso. En el palacio se percataron de la ausencia de la reina al atardecer informaron en seguida a Han Xian.

Señor, el cuerpo de la reina no está ¿qué debemos hacer? Preguntó nervioso uno de los presentes en el diagnóstico del médico, de los que había estado presente en el deceso de la reina.

El hombre revisó el lugar y se percató de algunas piedrecitas que se habían soltado al abrir la tierra.

Avisa a todos, la reina Guan Shi Yin ha muerto, unos bandidos han entrado a su alcoba y la han asesinado.

Pero, señor…

Todo fue obra de la nación del fuego, lo supe todo el tiempo, esa máscara de paz que porta su rey no es más que una falsedad.  
¡Él ha asesinado a nuestra reina y sin piedad ha reducido a cenizas su cuerpo! ¡No podemos dejar que el honor del reino sea mancillado!  
Hemos de responder cómo lo desean, verán el poderío de esta nación.

Esa es una grave acusación, ¿tiene usted pruebas? Preguntó uno de los generales.

Háganlo pasar, ordenó Xian. Dile a los generales exactamente lo que me dijiste.

Un hombre mayor entró a la cámara, comenzó a relatar que vio al señor del fuego, acompañado de dos mujeres, adentrarse a la alcoba de su majestad.

Como saben, poco después encontramos el cuerpo de nuestra reina sin vida. No hay duda, ellos fueron los asesinos. Guiándome por la descripción de las mujeres, sin temor a equivocarme les aseguro que son Katara de la tribu agua y Toph Beifong, aliados del avatar.

Entonces, ¿cree usted que el avatar este también involucrado?

Por supuesto, hace unos días recibí una visita del avatar junto a dos de sus amigos, apuesto que la llamada "Restauración de la Armonía" es un truco para dominar a las naciones. Es nuestra responsabilidad procurar la seguridad del estado, ¿no es acaso lo que la reina querría?

Todo el progreso logrado corría peligro de desmoronarse, la precipitada enfermedad de la reina y ahora, su muerte, seguida del posible complot en contra de su nación, impregnaba de incertidumbre al entorno.

Los generales desconcertados y temerosos ante la idea del caos decidieron otorgar un poder supremo a Han Xian, él tendría a su disposición la fuerza militar, comparada en número y habilidad con la del reino del fuego. Han Xian, prometió la victoria, y el consejo ofreció a su vez la corona de aquella nación si la conseguía.

Mientras, la reina y Jian Li se refugiaron en la nación del fuego. Aang acudió a una reunión con el líder de la tribu del norte, Sokka y Katara fueron al sur con su padre. Mu Ten y Zhao decidieron quedarse en Ba Sing Se.

Días después, el consejero envió un mensaje a la reina, en él, informaba que el comité real había proporcionado completo control a Han Xian sobre la milicia. Además, aseguraba que la muerte de la reina había sido planeada y ejecutada por el equipo Avatar. Escribió una declaración de guerra al señor del fuego, que seguramente estaría por recibir. Ordenó en primer lugar movilizar todas las tropas en una semana hacía cada nación, una vez ocupadas, desplegarían su mayor fuerza al reino del fuego.

Zhao también se puso en contacto con ellos, revelando información clave del trasfondo de las intenciones de Han Xian. A simple vista era un sólo hombre cuyas aspiraciones eran tales que la libertad y la paz que el mundo había conseguido después de 100 años se esfumara.

La reina quiso regresar y enfrentar a Xian, Zuko la convenció de abandonar su idea, él podría aprovechar su condición y quitarle la vida. Así, la joven envió respuestas a su asesor y a Zhao, esperando que estas llegaran a tiempo logrando así un panorama más favorecedor.

La declaración y las tropas tierra llegaron justo como lo dijo Mu Ten. Zuko ordenó no contraatacar, los soldados de fuego tenían órdenes de cuidar a la población y sólo una porción de guerreros de élite se quedaría en el palacio. De esa manera, el ejército tierra se adentro a la fortaleza sin problema.

Han Xian, te exigo retires al ejército del reino tierra. Si tu intención es comenzar una guerra te advierto que no lo permitiré.

Señor del fuego, ha manchado el honor de nuestra nación y ha traicionado la confianza del mundo entero. No retrocederemos hasta verlo derrotado, todo el reino tierra reclama venganza.  
¡En el nombre de nuestra reina, tomaremos su vida como usted tomó la de ella!

Han Xian, sabes muy bien que tus acusaciones son infames. No lo repetiré de nuevo, abandona el país de manera pacífica, esta nación no estará en guerra con nadie.

No es una guerra, si la otra parte no puede defenderse. Usted caerá hoy, junto a su mandato sólo ha traído desorden a su pueblo y al resto de las naciones.

Xian dio la señal, maestros tierra comenzaron a agredir a las defensas y a destruir el palacio. Al mismo tiempo que él atacaba al señor del fuego. Las tropas tierra avanzaban a la par que derribaban a sus rivales. Zuko se defendía tanto de los ataques con espada de Xian, como de otros guerreros tierra.

¡Alto!

Se escuchó de pronto. Los maestros continuaron sin hacer caso a la voz.

¡Ejército del reino tierra les ordenó que se detengan!

Han Xian se heló y los de la tierra frenaron sus ataques reconociendo el tono. La joven reina tierra salió apartando el polvo de los escombros, acompañada de Jian Li quien cuidaba de ella. Sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

¡Yin, ¿qué haces aquí? Debiste escapar hace tiempo.

Pero tu… yo vi tu cuerpo, estabas muerta. Alcanzó a decir Xian ligeramente alterado.

Señorita, el señor Zuko tiene razón, sigue usted muy débil, es muy peligroso para usted seguir aquí.

Agradezco su preocupación, pero no permitiré que nadie involucre a mi nación en un conflicto de esta magnitud.

Guerreros del reino tierra, han venido hasta aquí bajo la mentira más vil.

No entendían qué sucedía pero reconocieron la figura de su soberana, las tropas se inclinaron ante ella. Han Xian quedó sin habla.

El hombre que los comanda en este momento es ruin. Ha profanado con calumnias su lealtad y nobleza. Todo lo que le han escuchado decir es un engaño. Fue él quien intentó acabar con mi vida. ¡Les ordeno que capturen a Han Xian y vuelvan al reino tierra inmediatamente!

Nuestra Señora, le rogamos nos perdone. Hemos deshonrado a la corona y al reino. Asumiremos nuestro castigo por esta falta y llevaremos a este hombre a Ba Sing Se para que sea juzgado por sus crímenes. Se disculpó uno de los capitanes.

Han Xian, ríndete, tus planes terminan aquí y ahora. Ordenó Yin, junto al capitán y a un puñado de hombres.

¿Terminar? Pero si esto apenas empieza, querida reina. Enunció Han Xian. Nuestra llama está más viva que nunca. Con la invitación que recibí del avatar para participar en el plan de la restauración hemos podido entrar a cada reino sin oposición. Cada acto de agresión será perpetuado en su nombre, la restauración sólo significará despojo, sangre. Y cuando todo el mundo sea envuelto en el caos, cuando cada habitante haya perdido la esperanza, nosotros seremos su salvadores. Elevaremos nuestras alas victoriosos, dominaremos las 4 naciones.

Varios soldados comenzaron a ponerse de pie separándose de la formación, eran rebeldes maestros en diversas artes, fuego, agua y la misma tierra, infiltrados dentro del ejército. En cuestión de minutos atraparon a la totalidad de las cuadrillas tierra, dejándolos indefensos.

Jian Li, escondete.

Zuko, Yin y los maestros fuego combatían contra los rebeldes, uno de ellos logró encerrarla en una burbuja, Zuko trato de ir en su ayuda, pero dos maestros tierra lo impidieron.

Yin estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, su poder de la tierra se desvanecía en cuanto la tierra entraba en la burbuja. En un rápido vistazo, miro las piedras en los cascos del ejército terrestre. Se concentró y los atrajo a sí, formando una espada que la ayudó a romper la esfera de agua. Liberada, contraatacó a su enemigo, para ser golpeada por un bloque de tierra por alguien más. Zuko creo un par de rayos, noqueando a varios de ellos. Corriendo hacia Yin.

¿Estás bien? Cuestiono el joven mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre en el rostro de la doncella.

Sí, sólo un poco cansada.

Los ataques cesaron. ¡Oh, reina! De nada ha servido tu resurrección, estoy seguro de que los efectos del veneno siguen en tu cuerpo y esta pelea te ha debilitado mucho más.

Señor, parece que el otro contingente ha llegado. Informó un rebelde.

¡Ya era hora! Expresó Han Xian algo molesto. No tomaremos prisioneros, terminen con ellos antes de que lleguen los demás.

Los maestros separaron a Yin y a Zuko, inmovilizando sus cuerpos. Dos maestros agua se disponían a atravesarlos con navajas hechas de hielo.

Lanzaron su ataque…

Aquellos ataques fueron repelidos por Dai Li que salieron de las sombras. A la par que se pusieron en posición de combate contra Han Xian y sus aliados, quienes los atacaron, pero no pudieron hacer mucho contra la élite terrestre, aseguraron a Xian que comenzó a reír.

Es muy tarde, a estas alturas, las demás naciones ya debieron haber sido sometidas. La nación del fuego ha sido sólo una distracción, tenemos aliados en cada rincón, decenas de guerreros dispuestos a retomar el orden. Es el fin de la era del Avatar, es el fin de todo como lo conocen.

Me temo que eso no es verdad. Dijo un hombre al frente del escuadrón Dai Li que llegó para escuchar el pequeño discurso, era Mu Ten.

Han Xian, hace mucho que sabemos de tus planes, los guerreros de la tierra se movilizaron sólo con el objetivo de ayudar al Avatar a detener a los líderes y a todos los partidarios de la orden Fénix.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo fueron capaces de traicionarme? ¡Traidores! ¡Traidores! Gritaba desesperado Xian.

Todos los guerreros tierra somos leales a una sola persona, a nuestra reina. Antes de partir, recibimos una carta escrita en puño y letra por ella, revelando sus malignas intenciones. Intervinó el general Lu Tung, líder de los Dai Li.

Mu Ten recibió a tiempo la carta de la reina, donde le solicitaba encontrar al general de los Dai Li, mostrarle ese mensaje en el que explicaba la situación: __

 _Mi estimado General Tung,_

 _Para demostrar la veracidad de esta carta, además del sello impreso, el emblema real se encuentra en el sobre._

 _Es mi deseo revelar a usted la verdad. Cada palabra que haya escuchado de Han Xian obedece sólo a la ambición desmedida de un grupo radical que se hace llamar la orden Fénix, que hasta hace poco se creía abatida._

 _Una fuente confiable me reveló la identidad de Han Xian, quien no es más que uno de los líderes de aquella agrupación. Su intención es apoderarse del control mundial a través del poder militar del reino tierra. Fue él quien intentó asesinarme, y se ha atrevido a difamar a las personas que me han rescatado de una muerte segura._

 _Sé que en unos días partirán a la tribu del agua del norte, del sur, además de a la nación del fuego. Le pido que continúe con aquellos planes, de esta manera tendremos la oportunidad de detener a los líderes y partidarios de esta organización. No estarán solos, en cada país los esperan aliados en los que puede depositar su confianza._

 _Le escribo desde el reino fuego, bajo la protección de su señor, Zuko._

 _Ruego que esta carta llegue a usted antes de que sea muy tarde. Sólo unidos podremos conservar este manto de orden y paz por el que tanto hemos luchado._

 _Sinceramente,  
_ _Guan Shi Yin_

Y así fue, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki y Toph con ayuda del ejército tierra capturaron a todos los involucrados con la sociedad del Fénix. Sokka fue quien comenzó a sospechar de Han Xian. Le parecía sospechoso que un solo hombre quisiera hacerse del poder de una nación tan grande, en una forma tan arriesgada. Debía tener apoyo de alguna parte que garantizara su éxito.

Las reuniones que tuvieron con los líderes de cada nación ayudaron a ubicar los grupos extremistas, esperando la señal para actuar. Que llegó con el ejército de la tierra.

¡Este no es el final, reina! ¡No podrán apagar nuestra llama!

Han Xian fue capturado y enviado a Ba Sing Se junto a los demás prisioneros.

Gracias a la ayuda de todos, no hubo pérdidas humanas, ni daños que lamentar. El resto del equipo regresó a la nación de fuego. El palacio estaba en reconstrucción, por lo que Zuko se alojó en una residencia alterna.

Guan Shi Yin regreso al reino tierra, donde se presentó ante el consejo haciéndole saber a todos que se encontraba viva.

Zuko y Yin retomaron su relación. Ella busco las cartas que le ocultaron. Zuko le pidió matrimonio al final del festival de la luz. Se casaron meses después en una ceremonia que reunía a todos sus amigos.

Yin reino durante 10 años, que le permitieron a la nación superar sus dificultades en economía, salud y educación. Era un país próspero. Se creó el parlamento, que permitía al pueblo elegir por primera vez a su representante en el poder.

Con ello, Yin y Zuko pudieron vivir como un matrimonio. Se conviertieron en padres de 4 niños, el primogénito, un varón, seguido por unos gemelos y por último una niña.

Ursa pudo conocer a su primer nieto, y también a los gemelos, desgraciadamente no sucedió lo mismo con la niña.

Zuko reinó durante 67 años, otorgando después el trono a su primogénito, Lu Ten. Se retiro con Yin a una isla del reino fuego. Ella murió a los 88 años, Zuko a los 93.

En el más allá volvieron a reencontrarse porque hay amores que trascienden la vida, la muerte, el tiempo, el espacio…

 _ **Fin**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La relación de Yin y Zuko es, sino ideal, sí envidiable, luego de pasar por tanto, terminan juntos, confían en cada uno, se aman y apoyan por sobre todas las cosas.

Como comenté, estoy trabajando en unos extras para hechos importantes, referencias, descripción de los personajes e incluso me he atrevido a dibujar a Yin.

Si lees esto, gracias infinitas. Es emocionante ver que alguien lee lo que escribes, espero que puedas dejarme un comentario de que te ha parecido la historia.

No es una despedida.

Abrazos cálidos a todos. :)


End file.
